


По образу и подобию

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Medical Dirty Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, facesitting, гены vs мемы, мещанские вкусы гениального генетика vs душный снобизм гениального программиста, намек на стрейнжбосс, ночевка у подружки))))))
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: В тихом омуте или о чем еще поговорить двум умным женщинам, кроме как об ампутациях и неэтичных медицинских экспериментах
Relationships: Dr. Strangelove/Para-Medic
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	По образу и подобию

Стрейнжлав отпивает из бокала еще белого и с трудом подавляет желание поморщиться.

Полусладкое, какая мерзость.

Она из вежливости еще раз ковыряет мясо в тарелке и откладывает в сторону приборы.

— Ну как? — спрашивает Кларк.

— Замечательно, — не моргнув глазом врет Стрейнжлав. — Как только ты успеваешь еще и отлично готовить.

Естественно, она поняла, что все было не приготовлено, а заказано. В конце концов, все, кто нужен Зеро по щелчку пальцев, живут неподалеку, так что она отлично знает, что за ресторан готовит такую вырезку на доставку.

Кларк мило улыбается в ответ. Стрейнжлав подливает ей еще вина.

Генетическая лотерея наградила Кларк и гениальным мозгом, и смазливой мордашкой, — редкое сочетание, которое успешно компенсируется запредельной скукой в личном общении. При этом ничем из того, что не распределила природа, а взрастила окружающая среда, Кларк определенно не блещет — ни глубиной личности, ни эмоциональным интеллектом, ни, на худой конец, вкусом.

Но, в конце концов, плевать, она здесь не для того, чтобы заводить друзей, и уж точно не для того, чтобы заводить отношения.

Кларк даже не в ее вкусе. Ей просто нужно расслабиться.

— Так что ты все-таки думаешь о разворачивании первой демо-версии? — продолжая их разговор, спрашивает она.

— Опять о работе? — уходит от ответа Стрейнжлав, поглаживая большим пальцем стенку бокала.

С одной стороны, с Кларк ей крупно повезло. Женщина на позиции главы совместного проекта — приятное разнообразие по сравнению с ее обычными работодателями. Не то чтобы ее волновало мнение тупых как пробка военных командующих, которым всегда нужно сунуть свой солдафонский нос в ее разработки, но общение с Кларк оказывается настоящей отдушиной.

С другой стороны, от человека с мозгами и способностями Кларк она ожидала гораздо большего, так что ей попросту скучно. Если вначале она и думала, что та может быть немного не от мира сего, как и большинство гениальных ученых, то в итоге пришла к выводу, что никакой таинственности за ее недалекостью точно не скрывается.

Иногда в ней мелькает что-то — какая-то недоговоренность или намек на скелеты в шкафу, что-то, что Стрейнжлав никак не может определить. Правда, разгадывать это ей не особо неинтересно, так что она откидывается на стуле, прокручивая в руке бокал с омерзительно сладким, на ее вкус, вином, и лениво делает сама с собой ставки, способна ли Кларк в постели на что-то, кроме как лежать морской звездой на спине.

Стрейнжлав уверена, что ходящие о ней слухи не оставляют особо простора для интерпретации небольших знаков внимания, которые Кларк принимает: рука на пояснице, двусмысленная фраза, прикасающееся колено, которое она не убирает. Сомнения исчезают полностью, когда Кларк, тоже сдвинув тарелку, снимает под столом домашние туфли и укладывает скрещенные лодыжки на ее стул, мягко упираясь пяткой ей между ног.

Стрейнжлав ухмыляется в свой бокал и с облегчением его отставляет, оглаживает изящные икры, обтянутые тонкими чулками, проходится пальцами по ступням, мягко их массируя. Кларк закусывает губу, глядя на нее через стол.

— О чем, если не о работе? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Кларк. — Это дело всей моей жизни. Человеческое тело такое хрупкое и бесполезное. Зачем отвлекаться на что-то еще, если я могу его улучшить?

— Например? — заинтересовавшись, спрашивает Стрейнжлав.

— Например, гормональная регуляция питания клеток, — сходу говорит Кларк. — На первый взгляд — абсолютная бессмыслица и ограничивающий фактор. На самом деле — уникальная и безграничная возможность.

— Каким образом ты собираешься реструктуризировать гормональную регуляцию? Постоянные инъекции ингибиторов разрушат любой организм в считанные годы, предел прочности не тот.

Кларк смотрит на нее несколько разочарованно, будто ожидала от нее другого ответа.

— Наномашины, — объясняет она.

_ Вот _ зачем ей первая демо-версия ИИ, над которым работает Стрейнжлав. Зеро упоминал этот свой проект, но каждый раз вскользь. Дурацкая идея, она работает над единичным интеллектом, мараться о разум роя и массовый контроль ей абсолютно неинтересно.

— Знаю, знаю, — кивает ей Кларк, неверно интерпретировав ее выражение лица. — Внешнее вмешательство — лишь грубая подделка истинных улучшений, которые должны идти на генетическом уровне. Но это хорошая возможность для тех, кому геномная терапия уже недоступна.

— Генетика, — фыркает она, с облегчением переводя тему. — Слишком высокие издержки и слишком низкий выход результата для игры в бога. А ведь бога даже и нет.

Кларк хихикает в ответ на шпильку.

— Поэтому ты и занимаешься ИИ?

— Алгоритмы куда более эффективны и стабильны, чем мутации ДНК.

— Но алгоритмы никогда не создадут человека.

Стрейнжлав внезапно становится тоскливо, хотя Кларк, конечно же, не имела ничего в виду.

— Человек уже существует, — пожимает плечами она. — Какой смысл создавать его заново?

— Сделать лучше. Совершеннее. Поставить на поток — да, против нас время на этапе подготовки, но в долгосрочной перспективе конвейер геномных солдат куда дешевле и эффективнее, чем всего один военный киборг.

— Попахивает евгеникой, — скептически отвечает Стрейнжлав. — К тому же, никто еще не смог успешно даже клонировать человека, уж тем более улучшить.

Она хитро улыбается над своим бокалом, отпивая еще немного вина.

— «Никто» сидит прямо перед тобой.

Стрейнжлав пару раз нервно моргает, сбившись с мысли.

— Ты шутишь, — говорит она.

Кларк пожимает плечами.

— Если хочешь, в понедельник устрою тебе экскурсию в восточное крыло лабораторий, посмотришь на LE-11 и LE-12.

— Эмбрионы?

— Нет, им уже почти год каждому. Первые, которые выжили.

— Это действительно дети? Ты что, зовешь их инвентарными именами?

— Зачем им другие имена? — искренне удивляется Кларк. — Это лабораторные образцы, а не люди.

Стрейнжлав замолкает. Не то чтобы ей было дело до чужих экспериментов, но ответ Кларк ее почему-то удивляет. Расходится с тем образом, что она себе нарисовала.

— Исходники все-таки подкачали, — сетует Кларк. — Я была уверена, что хватит биоматериала, но, похоже, нужен весь исходный образец. Дэвид меня подставил, когда запретил трогать тело Босс.

— Что? — бессмысленно спрашивает Стрейнжлав.

— Босс, — повторяет Кларк, удивленно глядя на нее. — Джой. Судя по отчету Снейка, там было одно огнестрельное, пара незначительных травм. Идеально для аутопсии, мне бы хватило препаратов на несколько лет экспериментов.

Стрейнжлав ощущает, как в ней начинает подниматься холодная ярость.  _ Как она смеет _ .

— Но Дэвид не разрешил, — заводит глаза Кларк, даже не замечая ее изменившегося лица. — Сентиментальность — определенно не то, чего я от него ожидала. Будь у меня под рукой тело Джой, работа над идеальным образцом пошла бы куда бодрее. Вот уж чьи гены стали бы отличной базой.

Она сверлит Кларк взглядом, пытаясь подавить всплеск злости.

— Да даже и без этого я бы многое отдала за то, чтобы провести вскрытие. — Лицо у Кларк становится мечтательным, и Стрейнжлав едва не начинает трясти от ярости. — Я проводила пару тестов перед операциями, удивительный организм. Ты не представляешь, какой коновал делал ей кесарево, а она выжила, даже после гистерэктомии в полевых условиях.

Стрейнжлав открывает рот, чтобы резко ей ответить, но так ничего и не говорит, потому что в этот момент она слышит  _ стон _ .

Опешив, она оборачивается, холодея внутри. Стонет кто-то в доме, приглушенно, будто через стенку, и это определенно не тот стон, который она ожидала услышать, а звук того, кому больно.

Кларк заводит глаза и цокает языком.

— Опять подача барахлит, — объясняет она Стрейнжлав, будто это вполне очевидно, поднимается на ноги и с недовольным лицом выходит из гостиной.

Она какое-то время бессмысленно смотрит на пустой стул напротив. Потом встает и идет следом.

Вечер идет совсем не так, как она предполагала. Она быстро прокручивает в голове их разговор, и понимает, что  _ вообще _ не знает человека, к которому сегодня пришла.

Она проходит через коридор, завешанный безвкусными пейзажами, — ни одного фото, ничего персонализированного. Через спальню со столь же безвкусным покрывалом с оборками на кровати, кошмарными бархатными шторами и уродским ковром. Проходит через дверь того, что, очевидно, является домашним кабинетом и одновременно лабораторией Кларк, и замирает возле входа.

На металлическом столе лежит человек — вернее, обрубок человека, трубок и проводов, выходящих из него, куда больше, чем видимого тела, которое едва приподнимает простыню, оканчиваясь чуть ниже бедер. Ей даже непонятно, мужчина это или женщина, это просто обшитый датчиками кусок мяса, издающий приглушенные звуки — неясно каким образом, учитывая, что из гортани выходит интубационная трубка. Кларк стоит над ним, набирая полный шприц из ампулы, что-то успокаивающе говоря. Потом вкалывает иглу во внешний катетер, выходящий из забинтованного локтя, и медленно выжимает поршень. Истерично пищащие аппараты быстро затихают, кусок мяса в форме человеческого торса тоже. Кларк гладит его по лысой голове с умильным выражением лица, и Стрейнжлав кажется, что ее сейчас стошнит от ужаса.

— Подача ингибиторов пока недоработана, — еще раз объясняет ей Кларк, деловито снимая перчатки и выкидывая в урну использованный шприц. — Иногда гормоны подскакивают, и приходится вводить обезболивающие вручную.

— Что это? — без интонации спрашивает Стрейнжлав.

— О, это, — оживляется Кларк. — Мой личный проект. Зеро считает, что киборги должны быть полностью дистанционно управляемыми, сохраняя только человеческий мозг. Но это в корне неверно — уровень дереализации от отсутствия самоощущения тела будет понижать синхронизацию со встроенными системами. Так что базой должен оставаться человек.

Стрейнжлав молчит, переваривая услышанное и увиденное.

— Пока что все умирают, — с досадой говорит Кларк, выставляя подачу на капельнице. — Этому я тоже даю недели две. Пока не могу найти идеальный баланс болевого порога тела и силы психологической травмы для интеграции с системой управления.

В голове мелькает предательская мысль, может ли она сейчас сбежать.

— Знаешь, что самое сложное? — снова жалуется Кларк, таким тоном, будто говорит о барахлящем термостате. — Когда в теле становится слишком много металла и имплантов, местный наркоз уже не действует. А общий давать нельзя, они впадают в кому. Приходится оперировать наживо, мало у кого выдерживает сердце.

Стрейнжлав кажется, что у нее мутится в голове, когда она пытается сопоставить выстроенный ей же самой образ недалекой в жизни милашки Кларк, волей случая одаренной в генетике, с тем, что она сейчас видит.

Кларк заканчивает хлопотать вокруг своего подопечного и жестом указывает ей на дверь. Стрейнжлав послушно выходит, возвращаясь в гостиную, тяжело опирается руками на стул. Кларк заходит следом минутой спустя, кладет руки ей на талию.

Вопреки логике, она не чувствует отвращения, наоборот, бесследно исчезнувшее во время их разговора желание иррационально возвращается удушливой волной, подстегнутой курсирующим в крови кортизолом. Вернувшийся в норму адреналин оставляет только ускоренное сердцебиение и туман в голове, так что возбуждение беспрепятственно берет тело под контроль.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — неуверенно говорит Стрейнжлав, разворачиваясь и уклоняясь от ее рук.

— Уже? — спрашивает Кларк.

Игривость в ее голосе не деланая, а вполне искренняя, и вот теперь ей становится немного страшно.

Похоже, она действительно думает, что ничего не произошло.

— Я думала, мы только начали, — говорит она и толкает Стрейнжлав к столу, положив ей руки на талию.

Каким образом она пропустила момент, когда инициатива осталась за Кларк?

Или так и было с самого начала?

Пока она лихорадочно думает над этими вопросами, Кларк перегибается через нее и отставляет подальше посуду, деловито передвигает ее чуть ближе к краю. Действует она уверенно и напористо, и обескураженная Стрейнжлав позволяет усадить себя на стол, позволяет развести себе бедра, послушно опирается на руки. Она чувствует себя, будто действительно у доктора на приеме, все та же неловкость и поспешность, готовность принять любую унизительную позу и выставить слабые места под оценивающим безжалостным взглядом профессионала, который видит тебя насквозь.

— Человеческое тело, — жарко говорит ей в шею Кларк, пока расстегивает на ней рубашку. — Такое несовершенное.

Кларк понукает ее приподнять бедра, когда стаскивает с нее брюки с бельем до колен, все больше усугубляя сходство с подобием какой-то выходящей за рамки этики медицинской процедуры. Стрейнжлав отстраненно думает, что ее не удивило бы, если бы Кларк надела перчатки.

— Тимус, миндалины, пищевод, желчный пузырь, вся эта нелогичная шелуха, которая должна быть убрана из организма, но которая паразитически встроена в процессы жизнедеятельности, — продолжает болтать Кларк, оглаживая ее бедра, пока Стрейнжлав негнущимися пальцами расстегивает ее блузку, продолжая с трудом осознавать происходящее.

— Все это не только доказательство несовершенства, но и безграничные возможности. — Она довольно выдыхает, когда Стрейнжлав просовывает руку ей в лифчик и сжимает грудь. — Для человека вроде меня или тебя это должно быть очевидно.

Она низко стонет, когда Стрейнжлав целует ее в шею и вжимает в себя, но тут же снова перехватывает инициативу, располагая чужие ладони на себе так, как ей хочется, и усаживая Стрейнжлав так, чтобы ей самой было удобнее.

— Вывернутая наизнанку сетчатка, представляешь, какая глупость?

Кларк хихикает ей в шею и кладет ей ладонь на живот, издевательски медленно двигаясь вниз. Когда она проталкивает в нее сразу два пальца, Стрейнжлав задыхается и спазматически комкает в ладонях скатерть.

— Дураки из Ассамблеи все изгаляются, пытаясь объяснить, зачем эволюция вознаградила нас инвертированным строением глаза. Затем, что это тупик, мутация — фоторецепторы позади нервных клеток для лучшего рассеивания, что за чушь! Единственное этому применение — чтобы мы могли это исправить.

Если у нее и мелькала мысль, что Кларк это говорит из-за нервозности — или хотя бы просто потому, что она немного не от мира сего, — сейчас становится понятно, что это для нее действительно кажется интересным и уместным разговором. Стрейнжлав бы откомментировала это как-то, хотя бы и про себя, но пальцы внутри нее и нарастающая теплая волна внизу живота не позволяют сконцентрироваться.

— Я видела в твоей карте, что у тебя уже средняя степень близорукости. Бич нашей профессии, — она улыбается.

Стрейнжлав не отвечает.

— Это легко можно исправить имплантами. Я могу провести такую даже без общего наркоза, под местным, — доверительно сообщает ей Кларк. — Ты ничего не почувствуешь, но будешь все осознавать.

У Стрейнжлав пересыхает во рту. От холодного липкого ужаса немеют кончики пальцев, но страх почему-то только подстегивает возбуждение — пальцы Кларк скользят внутри нее все легче.

— О, тебе нравится эта идея? — довольно говорит та.

Стрейнжлав только откидывает голову и закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать.

— Эволюция рукотворна, — довольно сообщает ей Кларк. — И то, что я делаю, — лучшее тому подтверждение.

Кларк трахает ее пальцами с холодной методичностью врача, отлично ознакомленного с анатомией и физиологическими реакциями. Она внимательно следит за ней, будто анализируя паттерн ее дыхания, реакцию зрачков, прилив крови к щекам. Смутное чувство искусственно созданной беспомощности, наконец, оформляется — она ощущает себя подопытной, и твердость стола под ней на мгновение ощущается холодным металлом.

— Знаешь, насколько абсурдно сложно строение колена? — продолжает Кларк. — Самое бессмысленное и уязвимое место, еще и с хрупким голеностопом. Все ниже бедренного сустава стоит убрать и упростить, механизировав.

Кларк пальцем свободной руки проводит ей ровную линию по бедру, и Стрейнжлав иррационально ощущает, будто это не ноготь, а скальпель, под которым, тошнотворно садня, расходятся мягкие ткани. Дополнительный прилив адреналина обостряет ощущения до предела, так что когда Кларк в очередной раз умело сгибает внутри нее пальцы, она чувствует, как мышцы спазматически сжимаются, и кончает, отчаянно вцепляясь Кларк в затылок и притягивая ее к себе. Выглядит она довольной, и Стрейнжлав опять посещает мерзкое чувство, будто она подопытный, продемонстрировавший ожидаемые показатели в тестах. Кларк не прекращает двигать рукой, пока Стрейнжлав не начинает неконтролируемо всхлипывать от сведенных судорогой бедер, только потом достает из нее пальцы и, перегнувшись через ее плечо, подбирает со стола салфетку, аккуратно вытирая ладонь и каждую фалангу по отдельности.

— Я могу тебя улучшить, — доверительно говорит ей Кларк, расстегивая молнию на юбке. — Я могу улучшить каждого. Когда Зеро вернет обратно Снейка, — она улыбается, — я улучшу и его.

Стрейнжлав буквально стекает на стол, чувствуя себя бессильным желе. Она опирается на локти, тяжело дыша, и мутным взглядом следит, как Кларк откладывает скомканную салфетку, потом разравнивает задранную юбку и снимает ее, аккуратно вешает на стул. Она озорно улыбается, когда ставит колено на край стола и опирается рукой, чтобы залезть дальше — раскрасневшаяся, с выбившимися из прически прядями, она бы выглядела чертовски милой, если бы не тяжелый немигающий взгляд. Раньше Стрейнжлав думала, что взгляд этот просто рассеянный и задумчивый, что она витает в облаках. Теперь она безошибочно определяет в нем немигающий рыбий взгляд психопатки. Она тяжело сглатывает, но волна адреналина опять причудливо перемешивается с холодным ощущением опасности, и она снова чувствует тяжелую волну возбуждения, когда Кларк усаживается ей на грудь и сдвигает в сторону полоску белья.

Кончики пальцев немеют от нервозности, когда она вцепляется в бедра Кларк и утыкается в нее лицом. Та стонет, запрокинув голову, и запускает руку ей в волосы, еще сильнее прижимая ее к себе. В голове отстраненно мелькает мысль, что Кларк ничего не стоит дотянуться до ножа, что тяжесть на груди затрудняет дыхание, что Кларк принесла бутылку с вином с кухни уже открытой, и она не могла проконтролировать, что в ней было, кусками всплывают предложения об  _ улучшении _ , но все то, что должно было, по идее, ее остановить, на деле только подстегивает. Она вылизывает Кларк, едва переводя дыхание, с таким усердием, будто весь вечер только и думала о том, чтобы забраться ей под юбку. Кларк, в свою очередь, сама задает темп и с нажимом трется о ее лицо, лихорадочно ускоряясь. Стрейнжлав впивается в ее ляжки пальцами до боли, когда Кларк всхлипывает и начинает спазматически подрагивать вокруг ее онемевшего языка, вжимает ее в себя, полностью перекрывая дыхание. В голове начинает мутиться от недостатка кислорода, когда Кларк, наконец, ее выпускает.

— Ох, — говорит она, опираясь на руки и поднимая бедра с ее лица. — Мне это было нужно.

Стрейнжлав отстраненно думает, что сама шла сюда с этой же мыслью. Правда, в ее голове это выглядело  _ абсолютно _ по-другому. Когда Кларк слезает с нее, напоследок мило чмокнув в скулу, она обессиленно откидывается на стол. Челюсть саднит, лицо неприятно стягивает подсыхающая влага. Стрейнжлав чувствует себя полностью опустошенной и оглушенной, пока кое-как поднимается на ноги, растирая затекшую от твердой поверхности поясницу.

Кларк возвращается минут через десять, когда она успевает застегнуться и пригладить рукой волосы, вытереть лицо салфеткой и опрокинуть остаток вина, ставшего теплым и еще более омерзительным, чтобы хоть как-то собраться с мыслями.

На Кларк вполне ожидаемо безвкусный атласный халатик, открывающий колени, и хирургическая маска, спущенная на подбородок. Она натягивает нитриловые перчатки, щелкая ободком о запястье. При мыслях о том, чем она собралась заняться, Стрейнжлав снова становится тошно.

Судя по выражению лица, Кларк крайне довольна. Сама же она чувствует себя так, будто по ней проехался каток.

— Мне надо поработать, — сообщает ей Кларк, выразительно глядя на дверь. — Увидимся завтра.

Она привстает на цыпочках и целомудренно целует Стрейнжлав в уголок рта, даже не раскрывая губ, хихикает, довольная своей шуткой.

— О, и кстати, — будто между делом говорит Кларк ей в спину. — Если ты расскажешь что-нибудь, что ты здесь видела или слышала, Зеро, он тут же узнает, что ты собираешься увести свой ИИ у него из-под носа, как только он его профинансирует.

Ее прошивает холодом вдоль позвоночника.

— Что? — Она тут же оборачивается.

Никто не мог об этом знать.

Кларк улыбается.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я ничего не понимаю? Я читала твое планирование по интеграции и видела расписание релизов.

— И что же теперь, — холодно спрашивает Стрейнжлав. — Будешь меня шантажировать вместе с Зеро?

— Мне плевать на Зеро, — заводит глаза Кларк. — Меня интересует только моя работа, а деньги Зеро сейчас предоставляют лучшие возможности для нее.

— Тогда зачем?

— Я не лезу в твои дела, ты не лезешь в мои, — пожимает плечами Кларк. — Это будет наш маленький секрет.

Она снова улыбается и снова же наклоняется за поцелуем, но Стрейнжлав разворачивается почти поспешно, делая вид, что снимает с вешалки свой плащ.

— До завтра, — дружелюбно говорит ей вслед Кларк, будто бы ничего и не произошло.

— До завтра, — на автомате отвечает Стрейнжлав и берется за ручку трясущимися от нервов пальцами.

Дверь за собой она закрывает с ни с чем не сравнимым облегчением.

Холодный ночной воздух липнет к лицу. Она внезапно думает, что при всей ее ненависти к Снейку, она вполне может понять, почему он отсюда сбежал, и нервически смеется.

_ Наш маленький секрет. _

Пусть будет так.


End file.
